


pilot log

by redluxite (wordstruck)



Series: VLD One-Shots [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hallucinations, Implied Keith/Shiro - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pilot Logs, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Season 2, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/redluxite
Summary: This is Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin of Voltron.It’s been… I’d say three? Three days since I crashed here. I’m still working out the day/night cycles of this planet since the two suns don’t rise and set at the same time. I was a little late checking the Black Lion’s internal chronometer too, since I had to focus on scouting my immediate surroundings.I can’t identify the planet within the map stored in my Lion’s systems. It’s – red, a lot of red, although the ground is softer than a desert’s. It reminds me a lot of Pieria, back home where the Garrison is. There appears to be a canyon some distance to my left. I’m crashed under an outcropping, with some purple and brown bushes and a lot of rocks.No other signs of life, which… could be good or bad, I don’t know.





	pilot log

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Week Day Two fill for **hallucinations!** This was not actually where I originally intended the prompt to go but you know what, I liked the idea.
> 
> Mind that I selected _chose not to use archive warnings_. If you don't mind being spoiled, skip to the end notes for the author's caveat.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so will edit retrospectively as needed.

* * *

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day One**

This is Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin of Voltron.

It’s been… I’d say three? Three days since I crashed here. I’m still working out the day/night cycles of this planet since the two suns don’t rise and set at the same time. I was a little late checking the Black Lion’s internal chronometer too, since I had to focus on scouting my immediate surroundings.

I can’t identify the planet within the map stored in my Lion’s systems. It’s – red, a lot of red, although the ground is softer than a desert’s. It reminds me a lot of Pieria, back home where the Garrison is. There appears to be a canyon some distance to my left. I’m crashed under an outcropping, with some purple and brown bushes and a lot of rocks.

No other signs of life, which… could be good or bad, I don’t know.

Supply inventory: I’ve got enough goo rations and freeze-dried food packs to last about two weeks, three if I’m careful. I’ve got a water supply for three weeks, but the Lion and my suit will recycle and convert any available moisture for drinking. My arm is functional. My communications array is down; I can’t get in touch with the castle or any of the other Lions.

Physical run-down: bruised ribs, possible sprained ankle. Contusions on my left hip and upper arm. Several minor cuts on different parts of my body. One – [fractured noise] – one major, ah, major injury to the right side of my ribcage. It’s glowing purple. It – it hurts. [harsh laugh] A lot.

The basic medical kit in my Lion covers most of the injuries. I’ve bandaged the wound as best as I can. It’s not bleeding much, just – throbbing. It’s weirdly cold when I touch it, like an ice burn. I applied the med-gel but I don’t know if it’ll work.

I hope it does.

The Black Lion is fine. She’s low on power right now, so I’ve only got the essential systems running. I’ll be sending a ping out three times a day, to try and pick up a signal or get it received.

I hope the team is okay. I hope you guys find each other quickly.

...I hope you find me, too.

Shiro out.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Five**

I think I’ve mostly figured out the day/night cycles of this place now. It’s… interesting, actually. The sky at night – when the second sun has set and the green moon has risen – is… beautiful. I feel like I should be naming the stars, or finding constellations.

Maybe I’ll look for lion constellations.

Still no signs of life. The weather here appears stagnant, dry and arid all throughout. I ventured a little farther again today but I can’t find a water source, or any ecological features beyond the bushes. I tried to dig, but there’s nothing there either.

I’ve been passing time meditating, mostly, which works well for my connection with the Lion. It’s – a lot like my time with the Galra, just with… a lot less to do. A _lot_ less. Although at least no one’s trying to kill me. [soft laugh]

…yet, anyway.

The wound… [trails off] It’s. Well it hasn’t gotten worse. I think. Still glowy and big. [strained laugh] Still painful. I’ll – I’ll keep treating it. That should… that should be fine.

[pause]

The food goo ration bars are pretty good, Hunk. [laugh] I don’t know how you got them to taste better, but they do. I tried one of the freeze-dried food packets yesterday. You’ve got to tell me what you put in them when we – when we’re all together again. This one actually tasted like bananas.

I’m still sending the pings. I haven’t picked up any sort of signal. I don’t know how the Lions recharge, so Black is still low on power. I’ve been running a systems check little by little – so far, the bulk of her damage is to the right flank.

[pause] Pidge, wherever you are out there, I could really use you right now.

I’ll keep trying to find you guys.

Shiro out.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Twelve**

There’s signs of a weather disturbance on the horizon.

It’s a bit like watching a desert storm roll in, actually, except slower and more, uh. Foreboding. I don’t know if the flashes in the distance are lightning, or something similar… I hope it’s not. I know the Black Lion will survive it, since she’s built to take damage from ionfire, but…

[silence]

...I guess it’s the thought of being trapped in here by a storm that’s getting to me. [laughs] Yeah, yeah, Lance, I can hear you. The Black Paladin of Voltron is scared of a thunderstorm. It’s silly, I know.

[coughs]

I’ve, uh, made a bit of a dent in my rations supply. Water is holding, although I’ve realized the hole in my suit is preventing the water recycling system from functioning properly. I’ll keep being careful with my existing supply; I don’t want to drain Black’s power any further yet by activating that system. [laughs] Guess I should have asked Allura a little more about how my Lion works.

I’m cutting the ping time back to twice a day. [coughs] I wanna conserve Black’s power as much as possible. It’s been… almost two? Two weeks, since I crashed here. I don’t… [pause] I don’t know if – _when_ you’ll find me yet, if you’ve found each other… if you’re all out there…

[coughs]

I don’t know when you’ll find me, so I should focus on conserving as many of my resources as I can. Just… just in case.

Shiro out.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Eighteen**

Well that was— [wet coughing] That was terrible. [hoarse laugh] I thought I was a bit of a goner there, honestly, the storm was. The storm was. [pause]

Keith? [pause]

I don’t know if you remember [coughs] that – that one storm, the one we watched come in from the Garrison roof. The lightning storm. And it rained buckets but you – you stayed outside and you got your uniform all soaked and – and you were laughing so hard. And the lightning and thunder were everywhere but you wouldn’t listen to me when I said it was too dangerous to stay out.

[silence]

I remember holding my breath, looking at you.

[silence]

[coughs]

Anyway, the, ah. The storm. Put my Lion on the fritz, a bit. I shut off most of the power just in case, which is why I, uh. Didn’t have a log until now. [wet coughing] Also the rain was red, too, so I don’t think it’s safe to drink. Just my luck. [hoarse laugh]

The wound’s. It’s.

[prolonged wet coughing]

I – I hope you guys are okay.

I’m still pinging you.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Twenty-Three**

Well I’m [coughs] I’m running out of water, I think. I’ve been using Black’s system to recycle the moisture in the air, and it tastes [coughs] a bit… metallic, but the system says it’s safe. I’m low on power, though. I’ve still [prolonged coughing] — still got some food. I’m trying to make it last.

I’m feeling [coughs] pretty – pretty light-headed, though.

[weak, raspy laugh] Yeah, Keith, I can [coughs] – I can hear you already. Understatement.

[pause]

My side hurts. [pause] Actually, the whole right side of my ribcage does. It’s worse when I [wet coughing] – that. My hip hurts, too. It’s – it’s like an ache, it’s sharp.

The. [pause] [strained breathing] I don’t think the med-gel is helping.

[prolonged coughing]

[silence]

I don’t feel too good.

[coughs]

[strained breathing]

...please.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Twenty-Six**

[hoarsely] Keith?

[prolonged coughing]

What’re you—

[silence]

Oh.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Twenty-Nine**

[wet coughing]

...Keith?

[strained breathing]

Keith, hey.

[strained breathing]

Flyboy. [coughs] I knew you’d [prolonged wet coughing]

[strained breathing]

Fuck.

 

 

##  **Pilot’s Log – Day Thirty-One**

[strained, wheezy breathing] Keith…

[prolonged coughing]

Keith, I…

[rasping, wet breaths]

...you

 

 

##  **[ no further logs available ]**

**Author's Note:**

> SO, a note: I'm leaving it **open-ended** whether Shiro survives or not. You can choose to interpret there being no more logs as Shiro having been saved after the month is up. However you take it is up to you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on social media – I'm [@okw_tr](https://twitter.com/okw_tr) on Twitter and [okwtr](https://okwtr.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. I'm more active on Twitter, and you'll find me posting a lotta WIPs, AUs/HCs, and updates on ongoing/future projects!


End file.
